Gajevy Week 2016
by AyaEisen
Summary: Various prompts from this year's Gajevy Week! Ratings range from K-T and are all oneshots!
1. Blanket

**The first prompt of Gajevy week! I've put my multis on hold temporarily to focus on this week's prompts! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLANKET**

Gajeel was a sharer of many things; his love and devotion he shared solely with Levy, his friendship with many, his strength with anyone who needs it, his music he more forcedly shared with those around him. He indirectly shared the snacks he would often hide in the back of the tallest cabinet, which were mostly stolen by Levy rather than actually shared and how she managed to get them was still a mystery to the pierced man. His home he shared with Levy and the best damn cat on the planet and his nights were also shared with the blue haired woman he treasured so dearly, but the one thing Gajeel never shared were the blankets.

Yes, many a night Levy woke to frozen toes and goosebumps next to a large mound of blankets softly breathing beside her. It hadn't even helped when she brought her own fleece blanket to bed that she usually left lying on the couch, he had managed to steal that as well.

She couldn't even depend on Lily to keep her feet warm, he had been banned from their bedroom over a month ago when Gajeel had noticed him just sitting there staring and yawning like cats often do at the foot of the bed when their touches and kisses had begun to escalate.

Gajeel had kicked the cat out instantly grumbling about him trying to enjoy a free show.

How he could still manage to cuddle her whilst hogging all the blankets was another one of life's many mysteries, and it wasn't that his larger body wasn't warm, it indeed was, but she still woke up with a slight shiver and toes that were on the verge of becoming icicles. She could probably choose better sleeping attire, longer pajama pants – maybe actually wearing pants – and not so flimsy of a tank top, but then what was the point of being able to feel his skin on hers? She shook that thought from her head and sighed. So on this particular night Levy finally decided to do something about her predicament.

In one quick motion Levy seized the blankets and exposed the large man that had previously been hidden underneath the pile. Rolling over to cuddle underneath them her plan was to play innocent when the inevitable beast woke up looking for his stolen treasure.

"Wha…what's going on?! Are we under attack?" Gajeel shot up from the mattress, disoriented from his sudden wake up call. Glancing around the room as his eyes adjusted to the dark they finally landed on the small figure beside him and he grinned.

"Shrimp, you're hogging the blankets."

That did it.

Levy rolled over and sat up with all the fierceness of an angry kitten who couldn't catch the damned red light, though in her mind she was more like the panther pouncing on its enemy, but same difference really.

" _I'm_ hogging the blankets? Gajeel, you steal them every night! My toes are frozen!"

"Well that just won't do, we can't have frozen toesies. You're just going to have to snuggle in closer if you claim I'm the one stealing the blankets."

Levy harrumphed and slumped her shoulders, cheeks puffed out in her usual angry manner. She watched as Gajeel spread the blanket back equally over the expansive bed and then opened his arms waiting for Levy to settle herself back home within them.

With a sigh and a smile Levy crawled across the bed towards the love of her life and was enveloped into his strong embrace. Cuddling herself closer, she could hear the steady beat of his heart from within his chest as she laid her head against him. His legs wrapped around her lower body and her toes found instant warmth against his muscular calves, she wiggled them to show her satisfaction and felt the deep rumble of his laugh reverberate within his torso.

"You're still a blanket hog." She yawned, determined to have the last word.

"Mmm and your snoring could rival a train."

His hold around her tightened just enough to keep her from retaliating, but the gasp she elicited still had him laughing, "I do not snore!"

"Whatever you say shrimp."

Levy felt his lips peppering kisses against her hair and forehead and as much as she wanted to fight the snoring battle sleep won over and she drifted off into a warm and comforting lull and knew that in the morning she'd wake once again without a single blanket.


	2. Parenthood

**PARENTHOOD**

It was only thanks to his impeccable hearing he was able to hear the baby stir in the room across the hall before the inevitable cry-storm that could shake the walls hit the Redfox household. Lifting himself from the bed he silently padded across the carpet and out the door of the bedroom he shared with his wife, and slipped into the nursery.

Looking down into the crib he was greeted with an identical pair of crimson orbs staring back at him and a mess of wild blue hair. It took the tall man nearly no effort at all to bend over and take the babe into his arms and cuddle his son close to his chest. He was stirring more now, and Gajeel knew he needed to act fast if he was to keep the volume low within the house and ensure his exhausted wife got some much deserved sleep.

Creeping into the kitchen he snuggled the babe securely in one arm while he prepared a bottle, even in near darkness and barely awake he knew exactly how many scoops of formula the bottle required and didn't drop a dust of it. Moving into the living room he shook the contents of the bottle and settled himself into the large rocking chair illuminated by the night light for nights just like this.

Readjusting the baby in his arms and bringing the bottle within grasping distance of his small, chubby baby hands eagerly grabbed at it and coaxed the nipple into his mouth Gajeel smiled and began slowing rocking as he held bottle, his little boy was still too small to hold his own bottle no matter how determined he might be.

"Slow down there kiddo, you'll give yourself a belly ache if ya eat too fast."

Gajeel gently poked at the baby's cheek which was quickly grabbed and squeezed by tiny fingers. The small hand barely encompassed his father's large fingers and seemed frustrated by this fact.

"Don't be in a hurry to grow up, you stay just like this for as long as you can. Let your old man be your best friend and protector for a good long while. Let your mama just enjoy being your mother and kiss you in public whenever she wants to and dress you in ridiculous outfits that even make me cringe."

Releasing the nipple of the bottle from his mouth the baby smiled a big toothless grin and dribbled milk down his chin.

Gajeel laughed in his usual peculiar manner and stealing a quick glance behind him used the blanket draping over the chair to dab at his son's face.

"Don't tell your mom. She'd kick my ass."

Seeing that there was still a quarter of the bottle left Gajeel placed the bottle back in position for his son to finish his meal.

"Which reminds me, you better behave your mother growing up, I have no doubt you'll end up being bigger than her, gihi, but don't let that fool you, she's a wild one and will keep you in check. So what I'm saying is, don't anger the shrimp."

As the sucking slowed down and his son's eyelids grew heavy he leaned over to place a kiss on the boy's nose and lifted him up against his chest. Gajeel set the empty bottle in the sink and then slowly walked back to the nursery and placed the baby back in his crib.

After ensuring his pride and joy was well off to dreamland he silently crept back into his bedroom and crawled under the covers. Levy rolled in her sleep and snuggled up against her husband.

"Don't anger the shrimp hmm?"

Gajeel swallowed, "Ya heard that huh?"

Her body shook with silent giggles and she lifted her head to kiss the bottom of his jaw. "I heard it all, Papa."

Gajeel wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, drawing her closer while breathing in her lavender scent, "Goodnight, Mama."


	3. Forbidden

**This oneshot has accompanying artwork to go along with it but it's not quite available yet, my dear friend and BETA ladykeyes is drawing it and as soon as it is available I shall share it on my Tumblr!**

* * *

 **FORBIDDEN**

Levy eyed the closed door she could see in the hallway from her position on the couch. She couldn't recall ever seeing the door open in all her visits to her boyfriend's home, and this struck her as odd. She came and went as she pleased and often times even stayed over, but her eyes had never seen within that particular room. Watching as Gajeel got up from his spot beside her to go into the kitchen, she leaned over the back of the couch to ask him about it.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah shrimp?"

"That door you always keep closed, what's in that room?"

It was strange, but as the words left her mouth Levy could swear a cold breeze blew through the room at that same moment. After rubbing her arms and warming the goose bumps, she noticed Gajeel had stilled.

"Gajeel? Are you okay?"

Slowly the tall man turned around and Levy shrunk back at the ominous expression he had on his face: his eyes were cold and dark and seemed to stare straight through to her soul.

"You must never go in that room, Levy."

As quickly as the moment came to be, his face returned to its normal grumpy yet pleasantly happy expression and he grinned back at her.

"It's nothing interesting, shrimp. Don't worry yourself with it. You do love me just the way I am right?"

He didn't wait for her reply before he turned back around to finish his trek towards the kitchen.

"Of course I do, Gajeel! What kind of question is that?"

He didn't offer a reply but simply escaped around the corner. Levy turned back around on the couch, not entirely satisfied with his first answer and the lack of one for the second, but she knew that was all she was going to get from her pierced boyfriend. Glancing back towards the door she mentally planned out how she could gain access to this forbidden room and discover just what he was hiding within its walls.

A few days later, Levy got her chance.

Normally the door was tightly shut, but on a trip to the bathroom she noticed a thin sliver of light between the doorframe and the door. A grin spread across her face and she skipped back to the living room. Plopping herself down on the couch she began to formulate a plan that would get Gajeel out of the house just long enough for her to steal a quick glance inside the room and get back to the couch without him being none the wiser.

"Yo, shrimp," Gajeel called from around the corner. "Rogue locked himself out of his apartment, I have a spare so I'm gonna run over there real quick and let him in then I'll be right back. I shouldn't be long." He walked over to plant a small kiss on her forehead before turning to grab his keys and sauntering over to the front door.

"Be careful! Bring home something sweet!"

"I got yer sweet," He jested before quickly darting out the door effectively avoiding any backlash from his petite girlfriend.

Levy sat still for a moment waiting to hear the sound of Gajeel's car and the crunch of the gravel as he left the driveway. After she was certain he was gone she leapt from the couch and scurried over the door. Stealing one last glance towards the front door she took a deep breath and pushed the mysterious door open. As the light from the hallway filtered in she felt around on the side of the wall for the light switch. Her fingers met with the handle and she flicked it on while taking a step inside the room. And that's where she froze.

There she stood, mouth agape and eyes wide in surprise. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, thinking this all a dream, she took another deep breath and opened them again. This was no dream. She was standing right in the middle of what was quite possibly the weirdest thing she had ever seen in all her 22 years.

"I guess you found it."

An eerie shadow appeared from behind her and enveloped the small woman, turning around she saw Gajeel standing directly behind her.

"Gajeel, what is all this?"

"You did say you loved me the way I am, right?" he stroked her cheek with a large calloused thumb and smirked down at her.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Levy whirled back around to look about the room.

Her eyes settled on a picture in the corner of the room, it was an obvious glamour shot complete with tacky feather boas and horribly posed facial expressions. She drifted towards the photograph and quickly saw many other variations of pictures, statues, drawings and the like.

Gajeel stood silently just inside the doorway watching as Levy looked about the room, when the sound of a soft mewl came from behind her she turned around to see the large man bending down to pick up his prized possession. His cat.

"It's exactly what it looks like. It's a room dedicated to the best damn cat on the planet."

Levy continued to glance about the room not uttering a single word. She wasn't sure what to say; here she was standing in a room coated from top to bottom, wall to wall with various praises towards his cat, Pantherlily. Her big, masculine, heavily pierced, intimidating boyfriend had been hiding away a forbidden room that housed a shrine to a cat.

One wall was covered with professional photographs with scattered paparazzi type shots here and there. Another wall had poems, song lyrics and artwork dedicated to the scarred black cat. The back wall had various shelves adorning yet more pictures and on the floor was a large iron based castle with an exquisitely plush pillow fit for royalty that looked like it had been plucked straight out of a palace placed inside.

"Lev?"

"This is a lot to take in Gajeel."

"There's a picture of you holding Lily over here on the wall," he walked over and pointed to a picture of Levy from a few weeks prior holding the prized cat in her arms.

It was at that moment Levy realized that despite the unusual love he held for his feline friend, she was completely in love with her dork of a boyfriend and she smiled. She walked towards him, and as Lily jumped from his arms, he took her into them.

"You are the biggest dork to ever walk the Earth and I'm pretty sure I love you even more for it."

"Gihi, you should see what I have for you in the garage."

Levy stilled in his arms and looked up at him, fear flashing through her hazel eyes and her smile slowly vanishing.

"Gihi! I'm just kidding!"

She hugged him closely and he wrapped an arm around her waist to lead her out of the room while Lily happily trotted past the two lovebirds and assumed his kingly duties within his kitty castle.


	4. Song

**Huge thank you to my dear friend Fairytailpeach who wrote the song I used in this oneshot! THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SONG**

The familiar sound of a guitar being tuned sounded through the house as Levy was picking up the mess of toys scattered throughout the living room. ' _That's something I've not heard in awhile,'_ she thought to herself as she dropped a handful of toy soldiers into the toy box. As she continued picking up the aftermath of the storm that was her son, she also picked up on the distinct laughter of said little boy mingled the deep, hearty singing of her husband.

Tossing the last of the toys into the box and shutting the lid, Levy began creeping down the hall to get a better earful of the mini concert going on in Knox's bedroom. The tune her husband was signing was a familiar one; one his own father had taught to him many years ago and the same tune he had often sung while Levy had been pregnant with their first born.

" **Don't ask me why the sky is high, a blue so true you come unglued. For if you take but one step more, you fly and dive and soar…"**

As Levy rounded the corner to their son's bedroom she hadn't meant to interrupt the song, but

interrupt she did.

"MAMA!" The three year old scrambled from his father's lap and escaping from the guitar lesson he was supposed to be having. Bounding forward he leapt into his mother's arms

"Oi! Ya can't just up and leave a concert just cause some pretty girl walks by!" Gajeel playfully scolded the boy as he set the guitar down gently beside him.

"Mama not pretty girl, Mama is mama!" Knox replied, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry at his father as he defended his mother.

Levy laughed as she picked Knox up and hugged him close. "You're silly!" she told him as they exchanged eskimo kisses. "You know, Papa use to sing that song to you when you were in my belly."

"Like sissy?" Knox inquired as he twisted in his mother's arms to reach down and place a small hand on her protruding belly. As Levy tried set the squirming child down, he wrapped his arms as best he could around her and placed a kiss where his little sister was growing inside.

"Can I sing to sissy?"

"Ya can if ya get back over here and lemme teach ya the song, squirt!"

Giving one last hug to his mother Knox rushed back over to Gajeel and climbed into his lap as the proud father repositioned the guitar and started singing where he had left off.

Levy leaned against the doorway as she rubbed a small hand over her large belly, and when Gajeel started singing again in that deep voice she loved so dearly, it wasn't hard to tell that their future daughter also held a certain liking for it, as she began kicking and moving inside of her.

" **Ground your heart, don't be afraid or you'll crash and burn like yesterday. Just take that one leap from the floor, you'll fly, and dive and soar."**

Before Gajeel was able to begin the next verse Lily walked by in the hallway, and that was all it took. Knox had leapt from his father's lap once again and took off after the black cat.

"Hey! Ya also don't leave a concert for a cat!"

Levy giggled, "Oh leave him be! Plus, I think this one can play the drums if you ever start a band," she smiled as she placed both hands atop her pregnant belly.

Trotting back in the room with Lily in his arms, "Lily not just cat! He's best damn cat!"

Levy went wide eyed at the use of language chosen by her son and shot her husband _the look_ as she shook her head and followed Knox out of the bedroom.

"Oi! I didn't finish the song!" Gajeel huffed and slumped back down, picking his guitar up once again, he began picking at the strings and singing his father's song again; allowing the happy memories of his childhood to flood his mind, and smiling at the memories he was looking forward to giving his children as they grew up.

* * *

 **Another big thanks to my amazing and wonderful friend and BETA ladykeyes for making these stories even better! ily!**


End file.
